


An Evening's Entertainment

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friendships and Fandoms'verse, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: A short smutty fic in the Friendships and Fandoms'verse. Belle and Gold are at an awards ceremony afterparty and finding some naughty ways to enjoy themselves, leading to some fun in their hotel room later...Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: "stilettos/high heels, party, dirty talk"





	An Evening's Entertainment

“My feet are killing me.”

Mal looked down at Belle’s five-inch suede stiletto heels and raised an eyebrow, taking a long slurp of her pina colada before replying.

“I imagine that’s due to the deathtraps you’re wearing,” she observed. “Have another mojito, I’m sure that will ease the pain.”

Belle laughed, twirling her straw around in her empty glass. “I’m not sure that’s quite such a good idea. I’m an interesting drunk, as I’m sure you’ll remember from _Star Force_ wrap parties gone by.”

“Oh, I know.” Mal winked at her. “Who’s to say that I’m not trying to get you tipsy in the hope of some entertainment tonight?”

The two women were at one of the most anticipated social events of the film and television year so far, the official BAFTA film awards afterparty. It was supposed to have been an amazing spectacle of the glitterati to rival all other events, but Belle and Mal had spent most of the time propping up the bar and avoiding journalists, especially after Rum had been collared by a couple of producers who were desperate to speak to him. He’d been invited to present an award at the ceremony; neither he nor Belle had been nominated for anything, but now he looked like he was regretting coming at all, and he had been looking increasingly frantic to get away from the pair who had monopolised his attention all evening.

“You should go and rescue him,” Mal said, nodding in Gold’s direction. “I’m sure that he’d appreciate any and all intervention.”

Belle shifted her weight on her painful feet and pondered to herself, a small smile playing across her face. Yes, perhaps there was a way that she could turn this to her advantage.

She ordered a couple more drinks and was about to make her way over to Rum when Mal stopped her.

“Wait, wait, at least look the part!” She tugged at Belle’s wrap and the bodice of her dress, exposing a bit more cleavage. Truth be told, Belle had been a little bit wary of wearing this particular gown after she had seen how deep the neckline was, but after taking Ella’s advice that a good Wonderbra would not let her down, she was feeling a lot more confident about it. Especially since one of the producers with Rum was reminding her worryingly of Zelena, leaning in a bit too close and showing a few too many teeth, and Rum was wearing his deer in the headlights look.

“There you are, darling,” she said brightly, sashaying over and pressing the whiskey glass into his hand. “You’ve been hiding, you naughty boy.” She bopped him on the nose with one fingertip. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You don’t mind if I borrow him for a bit?” She batted her eyelashes at the producer, who was looking most put out at being usurped like this. “My _husband_ and I have something important to discuss.”

“Of course we do, how could I have forgotten?” Rum took Belle’s hand and without waiting to say goodbye to his previous conversation partners, started heading towards the balcony.

“Thank you,” he muttered as they stepped out into the cool night air. “I was about to claw my own eyes out.”

Belle laughed. “I thought you were. That’s why I decided to strike.”

“So…” Gold wrapped an arm around her, chinking his whiskey tumbler against her cocktail glass. “What is the important thing that we’re going to discuss now that we’re out here?”

Belle took a sip of her drink, working the straw between her teeth.

“You pick a topic,” she said.

“Well, all through my conversation with the idiotic duo inside, I was looking at you over by the bar. Looking at your dress and the way it clings to your silhouette, wondering what kind of panties you’re wearing underneath it.”

“Maybe I’m not wearing any,” Belle suggested. “Maybe you could lift my skirt right now and find nothing underneath but my sweet little pussy, waiting for you to lick it.” She gave an explosive giggle. “Sorry, sorry, I don’t know what’s got into me. It’s the mojitos, I swear, I’m so sorry.”

“If this is what you’re like on mojitos, I should get you to drink them more often,” Gold growled in her ear. “Believe me, my dear, I want nothing more than to lick your sweet little pussy. Get you to sit on my face and let me drink you dry.”

Belle shifted her hips, feeling the heat beginning to rise between her thighs.

“When we’re back in the hotel room,” she said, “I’ll sit on your face as much as you like.” She looked over her shoulder, back towards the party. “Maybe we could find a quiet corner,” she purred. “Nice and secluded… no-one would notice.”

“Oh, I think they’d notice me fucking you till you can’t see straight,” Gold growled in her ear before pressing a kiss to her neck, and Belle gave a little sigh of happiness.  She loved it when Gold talked dirty to her. During the last time they’d been separated by necessity due to filming schedules, they’d had regular Skype sex and Belle had thoroughly enjoyed putting on little webcam shows for him whilst he told her just what he’d be doing to her if he was there in the room with her.

“We could do it in the bathroom,” Belle suggested, a little breathless, as her husband continued to press little kisses to her lips and cheeks. “Might give anyone else in there a fright, though. You know how _vocal_ I can be.”

“Oh my darling, I intend to make you scream till you’re hoarse.”

“God, you’re so bad,” Belle breathed. “Do you think we can leave now without looking too suspicious?”

“If I’m bad, you can punish me later,” Gold murmured in her ear before kissing the pink shell. “Come on, let’s say bye to Mal and Ella and go back to the hotel. I want you as naked as possible as soon as possible…”

They made their way back inside and over to the bar, where Ella and Mal were both watching them with equally amused expressions.

“You two are leaving, I take it?” Ella said dryly. “I’m amazed you didn’t tear each other’s clothes off and have at it right there on the balcony. I don’t think I’ve seen on-screen sex scenes with as much atmosphere as you two, and you both had all your clothes on.”

“Ella,” Gold began, a little pained, but Ella just patted his arm lovingly.

 

“You know we love you really. Now go on, be off with you.”

They said their goodbyes and slipped away from the party without any fuss, and Belle couldn’t stop stealing little glances at Rum throughout the whole journey back to their hotel. She was so aroused, so ready for him, and she didn’t want to wait another moment. As soon as they were inside the room, she kicked off her painful high heels and reached up under her skirt, pulling off the skimpy lace thong that she’d been wearing. The gusset was already soaked.

“Strip and get on the bed,” she ordered, and Gold obeyed readily, shedding his clothes quickly. “You’ve been bad tonight.”

“I await my punishment.” He grinned, spreading his hands, and Belle lifted her skirt, putting her hands on her hips and pushing her pelvis forward, spreading her legs and showing herself off.

“You’re going to make good on your promises,” she said. “You’re going to lick me till I scream.”

Gold beckoned her over to him. “With pleasure, my dear.”

Belle got on the bed with him, straddling his head, her thighs clamping down around his ears as he grabbed her bottom, pulling her down onto his face and pushing his tongue into her slit, nosing at her close-trimmed hair and breathing in her scent. Belle wriggled with pleasure on top of him, clinging to the headboard as she rode his mouth, his tongue firm and persistent, toying with her clit and slipping into her entrance.

“God, you taste divine, Belle,” he growled beneath her. “I could lick you all day. You’re so fucking delicious, and your pussy smells so sweet.”

Oh, she really loved it when he talked dirty, and she only wished that she could do it half as well as he could.

“Scream for me, love,” he growled, before returning to his ministrations, his fingers working in perfect harmony with his tongue and bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She was so close, having been so horny for so long, and she shifted her hips again. Gold got the message, nudging his nose against her clit and thrusting his tongue roughly inside her.

Belle screamed as her orgasm burst through her veins in a moment of exquisite pleasure. It took her a moment to come back to herself and unclench her fingers from the headboard, but at last she moved off Gold and looked over at him through pleasure-narrowed eyes. He was grinning like the cat that got the cream, literally, her juices shining on his lips and chin.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked innocently, and Belle reached over, batting his arm weakly.

“Yeah, you’re forgiven.” She sat up and unzipped her dress, wrestling herself out of it and her bra and stretching out naked beside him. “Now you get the reward of your choice.”

“Hmm.” Rum swept his hand up and down her side, finally bringing it to rest of her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple. “Now that’s a dangerous thing to suggest.” He shuffled a little closer to kiss her, and Belle felt his erection pressing insistently against her thigh. “Maybe we could do it doggy style in the mirror? Or we could be boring and do it missionary, but where’s the fun in that?”

“I could suck you off,” Belle suggested bluntly, reaching down to curl her hand around his length, her fingertips stroking around the hot, silky head. “Have you come in my mouth and swallow you down, milk you dry.”

“That sounds wonderful, but I want to be inside you tonight. I want to feel you so tight and hot and wet around my cock.” He coaxed Belle’s leg up and over, lining them up and raising an eyebrow. Belle nodded enthusiastically and he pushed inside slowly until he was buried in her.

“You feel amazing,” he growled, rolling his hips. There wasn’t anything particularly exciting about their position, but with all the build-up, they didn’t need it, both so keyed up from their flirting and foreplay at the party.

Belle pressed her pelvis forward into his to meet him as he kept thrusting, his movements quick and shallow, his breath coming in hard pants.

“Fuck, Belle. So good, sweetheart, so damn good.”

He swore as he came, continuing to thrust erratically as he spilled inside her until he was spent and pulled out, flopping over onto his back.

“Who needs parties?” Belle murmured, snuggling in closer to his side and throwing her leg over his hips.

“They’d be more interesting If we could do that in the middle of them, that’s for sure.” Rum slipped his arms around her, twisting to steal a kiss.

“Maybe next time I really won’t wear any panties,” Belle said.

“Good grief, don’t let me know that or I’ll completely disgrace myself.”

“Can you imagine it though?” Belle grinned, tracing a pattern over his chest and flicking at his nipples. “There was no-one else on that balcony. You could bunch my skirt up and fuck me from behind, leaning on the railing. No-one would be any the wiser.”

“I beg to differ on that score. Belle, I’m not a young man and if you keep talking like that then I’ll start to think that you’re trying to give me a heart attack.”

“Not a heart attack.” She reached down and palmed his soft cock, rubbing gently. “Just getting ready for round two.”

“Give me half an hour.”

Belle propped herself up on one elbow, sucking her index finger and trailing it down her body, playing with her own nipple until it pebbled under her touch. Gold gulped.

“All right, give me twenty minutes.”

Belle leaned over to kiss him.

“Good man.” She licked her lisp. “Maybe doggy style, in the mirror.”

“That was a joke, Belle.”

“Oh no, I want to try it. You’d like to see my boobs bouncing as we fuck, wouldn’t you?”

“Christ, Belle…”

“Fifteen minutes?”

Gold just growled, tipping her onto her back and beginning to lavish kisses on her neck and chest. Belle couldn’t suppress a little laugh. Yes, this was a far superior way to spent their time than at a party…


End file.
